<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs From Jakku by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267095">Songs From Jakku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death Is Ben Solo, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, Kylo Ren Lives, Minor Darkpilot, Minor Rosannah, Music Shuffle, Rey Needs A Hug, Song fics, Wedding Fluff, clitoral stimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write some stuff for Finn/Rey, based on my FinnRey Spotify playlist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_Multishipper_Post_TROS_Happy_Place_Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Insomnia by IAMX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: For the interested: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/28owtUbuApgMi2SjxX5edi?si=jY4KEoQ7RTK5aBWPwXP2NQ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d won. Rey knew that much. The war was over, the galaxy was at peace. Her grandfather — and it made her shudder to even think of calling that evil thing her grandfather — was dead. It was long after the celebration had ended, though, that Rey found herself in one of the bunks on the Resistance base, unable to sleep. </p><p>It wasn’t like that was anything new, of course. Back on Jakku, she had imagined the island that she later knew as Ach-To — it had seemed almost magical to her, the idea of there being endless amounts of water, old structures seeming to be carved from stone, the tree with the texts...</p><p>But now, it felt different. Ben was dead. And now, she wondered how she was supposed to feel. Grieving for him, because she was in love? She had kissed him, because it had felt right, the princess kissing the prince who had saved her, like in the fairytales...</p><p>And yet, it hadn’t felt right. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it didn’t —</p><p>Growling in frustration, Rey turned over on her side, trying vainly to fall asleep. It didn’t matter. Ben was dead. She had seen his body fade away at Exegol. Ben was dead Ben was dead and it was her fault —</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Finn’s voice, on the other side of the bunk. Rey turned over again, towards Finn. She supposed she’d never get used to him asking her that simple question, the question she hadn’t been asked since she was a toddler, if she was okay. </p><p>”Can’t sleep,” she said. </p><p>”Yeah. Mattress is kind of bumpy.”</p><p>”It’s not just that. Finn...” Rey felt her eyes prickle with tears. He’d always been there, even when she’d had to push him away. Because Rose...even though Finn and Rose seemed to mostly be on acquaintance terms now...</p><p>”Is it...him?” Finn said. </p><p>“Not just that. Even though it’s my fault.”</p><p>”Hey.” Finn got up, walked towards her to sit by her side. “It isn’t. He chose it. Probably one of the only selfless things he did.” A sigh. “Sometimes I don’t know what to make of him.”</p><p>”You don’t have to like him.”</p><p>”I don’t. But...he let me go. At that village on Jakku. He just spared me. I don’t know why.”</p><p>Rey took a deep breath. "I don’t think there is a ‘why’. Only he knows that, and...he’s gone.”</p><p>”He chose it,” Finn said. "You didn’t...well, you were dead for a moment. If anyone’s been blaming you, well...maybe I can talk with them?”</p><p>”No one has. I just...” Rey sighed. “Of course it’s in my head, but how do I know it’s not true?”</p><p>”Because I felt it too, Rey.”</p><p>Rey looked at him, disbelieving. “You’re...Force Sensitive?”</p><p>”That was what I wanted to tell you. And more than that.”</p><p>”I was ungrateful,” Rey interjected. “When I pushed you out of the way of the fight with Kylo...I was scared for you. I didn’t want you hurt. Not again. You got hurt because of me before.”</p><p>”Because I chose to. Because I love you, Rey.”</p><p>Love. Everyone Rey loved went away in the end. What if Finn left? What if she had already driven him away?</p><p>”You would have known earlier,” Finn said. “Maybe if I told you. Threw it all into being the bodyguard...probably didn’t work...”</p><p>”I thought you and Rose — ”</p><p>”She’s crushing on Jannah, last I heard.”</p><p>”I’m happy for her,” Rey said. “But Finn...I thought...” If she’d known that what she thought was between Finn and Rose wasn’t the case, would she have gotten the courage to make a move?</p><p>All this time, wasted...</p><p>”We both kind of kriffed up,” Finn said. “But Rey...if you don’t feel the same for me, I’ll leave.”</p><p>It made sense now. How angry she had gotten with Kylo when he’d injured Finn. How relieved she’d been to reunite with Finn on Crait. </p><p>"I love you,” she said. “Ri’ia, Finn...I wish I’d realized it when I did.”</p><p>Finn’s smile was practically radiant. </p><p>***</p><p>There wasn’t much in the way of smoothness later, when they got to their first time. They couldn’t wake up Poe, and Rey didn’t want to risk pregnancy (what kind of mother would she be anyway?) so they found solutions. Rey almost would have joked about hands-on solutions. Almost. Even feeling Finn’s fingers rub against her sensitive clit, Rey bit her lip, if only to keep Poe from hearing. </p><p>”You okay?” Finn said. </p><p>”It feels...good. Keep going,” Rey said. It wasn’t a lie; she hadn’t thought that little bud would contain so much pleasure. The strokes became almost delicious, even as Finn checked in with her, caring, gentle — and her orgasm took her by surprise, she wasn’t going to lie, sending her spasming against Finn until she was spent. </p><p>She was spent. Then, “Finn, if you want...I can use my hand too...”</p><p>”Tomorrow. You’re tired. You want me to stay?”</p><p>Rey pulled up her pants. She was soaked, sensitive, tired, but more relaxed than she had been earlier. “Always.”</p><p>Rey slept better with Finn than she had by herself for quite some time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Sorry this is kind of late! Also, no, I doubt these one-shots will relate to each other. Sorry about that too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn was angry with her. Rey was certain of that much. She supposed that she couldn’t blame him; she had been overlooking him lately. They’d gotten in a fight after Rey’s excursion to Tatooine, with Finn striking a nerve when he said that she’d barely even known Ben before she’d tried to save him. </p><p>Now, even as she sat alone in her room, Rey wondered if he was right. How long had she known Ben? He was still dear to her, and it wasn’t like his sacrifice to save her was meaningless. But had she known him as well as she thought she did? </p><p>Rey flopped on her bed, frustrated. How could Finn even say that about her? She wasn’t stupid. She had grown up on Jakku; you had to be smart to survive —</p><p>But she could still remember the terrible relief she felt when Finn had said that he’d returned for her — something Rey wanted someone, anyone, to do. She remembered how happy they had both been, when they had fought off the TIE fighters. That feeling of connection. She’d already adored him, and —</p><p>Had she forgotten that? How had she forgotten that? </p><p>Rey didn’t know. She could wrack her brain all night and not come up with a conceivable answer. </p><p>She’d have to talk to Finn. Tomorrow, if she could. Smooth things out. Even as she closed her eyes, she knew that she could at least try to rebuild their relationship as best she could. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capital Letters by Hailee Steinfeld and BloodPop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: And now for something happier!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She never thought it would end up the way it did. Being in front of Finn, in front of the rebuilt Jedi Temple (the help of Poe and Kylo — he didn’t go by Ben anymore, and she was okay with that — and Rose and Jannah could be thanked for that), was an ending that she never thought she’d have. But exchanging vows...</p><p>”Finn Windu,” she said, “When I first met you, I didn’t trust anyone. I doubt I trusted myself. But you taught me how to trust others. You were the first friend I had — and the only man I could ever love. You say I looked at you like no one ever had. You don’t know that it was the same for me. You worried if I was okay, you came for me when I was in trouble. We wasted so much time, but you can’t change the past. The best we can do is move towards the future. I’d be honored to move towards that future...with you, my husband, my best friend, and everything.”</p><p>Finn smiled. “Rey Skywalker,” he said, “When I first met you, I was recovering from twenty-three years of conditioning and abuse. Poe was my first friend, but you were my constant. You saw me, not as a coward, but a hero. You saw my less-than-good parts, my good...and you’re still here. To be your husband...it’s only right. We’ll finish this journey the same way we started it: together.”</p><p>Rey turned towards Kylo — her cousin, she knew now. Part of her family. He sighed. “Does it need saying? Just get on with it.”</p><p>Rey kissed Finn. And even as the crowd cheered, even as she broke away, she knew she had found her family after fifteen years. Including with Finn. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where The Streets Have No Name by U2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn goes with Rey to Tatooine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Yeah, I cheated by skipping around this time. Don’t @ me. And yes, Finn’s last line is a reference to Atton Rand in one of the restored content endings for KOTOR II. What can I say; I saw some similarities between Atton and Finn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war was over. Just about all the Skywalkers were dead, and Rey knew that she was the first of the new (based on research she did where she learned Ben was technically her cousin). It was one of those things where Rey, for the first time in quite some time, didn’t know what to do. She wished she did.</p><p>She supposed she had to take the Falcon to Tatooine. Bury Luke and Leia’s lightsabers. Also her cousins, in a way. They deserved their last rites, at least in a sense. </p><p>It was heading towards the hangar after the funerals for those who didn’t return from the battle of Exegol that Rey heard Finn’s voice. “You can’t just leave.”</p><p>Rey turned around, frustrated. “I’ve got you in enough trouble as it is, Finn. I’ve got to go alone. To Tatooine, to pay my respects to Luke and Leia.”</p><p>"So you’re heading off into the desert again?” Finn said. </p><p>”It’s for the best.”</p><p>”You always think you have to do things on your own.”</p><p>"I...it was my fault. Ben dying. My parents dying. All of it.” Rey’s voice cracked. “I’m just going to make someone’s life worse if I stay.”</p><p>Finn’s face softened. “They did everything to protect you. As would I.”</p><p>Rey bit her lip. She could believe that. </p><p>“Rey,” Finn said. “Maybe you don’t have to do this by yourself. Really. Maybe you don’t have to punish yourself. Go it alone...”</p><p>Rey sighed. “I’m just used to doing things by myself, I suppose. Scavenging, fighting...”</p><p>”You don’t have to. Not this time.” Finn said. “If you need any company...”</p><p>Rey smiled, despite herself. “I could use it.”</p><p>”So, where to?” Finn said, even as BB-8 wheeled after them. “I mean, I can remember our first journey. Jakku, and the First Order was chasing after BB-8, and...”</p><p>Rey smiled, if faintly. It was good, at least, to have Finn with her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been too long. That’s what Rey thinks when Finn runs to her, hugs her. There’s something about that embrace where she can’t help but feel terribly, deeply peaceful, relieved, even — after all, this is Finn, her friend. Her best friend, actually. How can she say otherwise? </p><p>She allows herself to relax. Ben...she isn’t about to dismiss Ben. Ben she can feel a modicum of compassion for. After all, she doubts she can file him under villain or victim completely. </p><p>But Finn? </p><p>Here, with Finn, she can’t help but feel safe. Safe and alive and very much home. She’s found him. Found her soldier. And that...that’s worth everything. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>